Seriously, Who Fails That Much At Life?
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Lucy and Juvia find themselves locked out of their flat so throw themselves on the mercy of their neighbours, they're just really lucky that their neighbours are really hot and answer the door with very little clothing on. Fairy Tail AU semi inspired by real life events.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the events of a couple of weeks ago when myself and my flatmate got locked out of our house...ok the first part of this story holds true to life - we ended up sleeping at a friends house, no gorgeous half naked boys for us (sad face). This was written on sleep deprivation and work stress, it's also my first hardcore het so I hope it's ok :)**

"Please tell me you've got your keys." Juvia said as Lucy began frantically rummaging around in her bag, the door having shut behind them only moments before.

"I can't find them." she replied as she pushed her blonde hair out of her face and continued rummaging. "Are you sure you don't have yours?"

"Totally sure." Juvia relied checking her pockets to be completely certain. "Damn it and I know exactly where they are too!"

"Where are they?" Lucy asked giving up on her bag and checking her own pockets.

"They're hanging up on the hook just inside the door!"

"Well shit!" Lucy exclaimed before making one last valiant attempt to find her keys by tipping the contents of her bag onto the floor. Juvia groaned in frustration and gave the door a hard kick.

"I can't believe we just did that!" she groaned falling onto the door and leaning against it. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Lucy replied sighing and she really did have absolutely no idea how they were going to get themselves out of this situation.

The two of them had moved to the town of Magnolia about a week ago; they had no friends who lived anywhere nearby, they were miles away from any family they could stay with and they were locked out of their flat for the foreseeable future. The pair had been about to make their first shopping trip after living off takeaways for the past seven days and both had been distracted (Lucy by a text from the ex-boyfriend she had moved to Magnolia to get away from and Juvia by making comments about Lucy's taste in men) and hadn't realised that they hadn't checked for their keys until it was too late. Juvia looked at the door, desperately trying to think of a way they could get back in without breaking the door down before her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Hey," she exclaimed. "give me your credit card."

"Why?" Lucy asked looking up from the strewn contents of her bag and saw the scheming looking on Juvia's face. "Oh hell no!"

"Why not?" Juvia asked in irritation. "If I can slip the lock with your card we'll be back in in no time at all."

"No."

"Come on it will be easy." Juvia pleaded.

"The answer is still no." Lucy snapped. "My friend Levy tried that and do you know what happened? She broke her card and had to pay for a new one!"

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Juvia asked, huffing.

"Call a locksmith." Lucy replied as she began putting her things back in her bag.

"That's a fantastic idea," Juvia stated sarcastically. "except, one tiny problem Luce; it's Sunday. All the locksmiths in town will either not be working until tomorrow or will charge the earth for what we could probably do ourselves if we has a set of picks."

"It's illegal to carry lock-picks around you know." Lucy shot back.

"That is beside the point." Juvia stated. "What about the landlord?"

"He's away this weekend – he said something about his mother-in-law being ill last time I saw him – so he won't be back till tomorrow morning either." Lucy sighed. The two of them really were stuck this time. It also didn't help that their flat was on the fourth floor of the building so trying to get in through a window they could open from the outside was totally out of the question.

"Well shit." Juvia muttered sitting down on the hallway floor next to Lucy who also reclined into a more comfortable seating position. "What are we going to do now?" Lucy sighed and shrugged.

"I guess we see if we can find somewhere to stay until the landlord gets back and lets us have the spare keys." she replied.

"Given up on the locksmith idea?" Juvia asked.

"We don't have that much money," Lucy stated. "and if we can find somewhere to stay and get the keys back for free I don't see the point."

"Any idea where we can stay?" Juvia asked.

"Not really." Lucy sighed. "I guess we could have a wander round town and see if there's a cheap hotel or something we can get for the night."

"I guess we're going to have to." Juvia sighed. "Damn it, why don't we have more friends?"

"Because we moved here a week ago and haven't introduced ourselves to anyone yet." Lucy replied chuckling softly at their predicament.

"Well," Juvia said jumping to her feet and grinning at Lucy. "now seems as good a time as any to introduce ourselves to our neighbours." Lucy stared up at her in surprise.

"You can't be serious?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you seriously suggesting we just go knock on some stranger's door, announce that we're complete idiots for locking ourselves out and intrude on their Sunday while seeing if we can snag an invitation to stay there till Monday?" she asked looking at Juvia incredulously as she also got to her feet.

"Any port in a storm." Juvia sang as she strode up to the door of the neighbouring flat and knocked.

"If they turn out to be murderous raving psychopaths I will kill you." Lucy said as she looked up at silver plated '37' on the door and felt her stomach tighten.

"Hey, if they murder us then you won't have to." Juvia grinned.

"Is this really the time to be making jokes?" Lucy hissed.

"Oh lighten up and just go with it." Juvia shot back. Lucy shuffled nervously; they could be knocking on the door of anyone and there was no guarantee that, for one, their neighbours would let them stay or they wouldn't turn out to be crazy and hold them hostage as soon as they found out they had no family in the city. However before she had a chance to grab Juvia and convince her to run the door opened to reveal two boys standing in the doorway.

Lucy had to physically stop her mouth from dropping open as she took in the sight of the boys in front of her. One had hot pink hair that spiked up in odd angles and was leaning forward with his arm resting against the doorframe. The other had dark blue, almost black, messy hair and was leaning back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Both boys were tall – taller than both herself and Juvia – both looked as if they were the same age as they were, were sinfully good looking and were both shirtless.

"Can we help you ladies?" the dark hair boy asked, his voice velvety and a smirk playing about his lips as he looked them up and down.

"Hi," Juvia said giving the two boys a radiant smile. "My name's Juvia Lockster and this is my friend Lucy Heartfellia we live next door."

"I'm Gray Fulbuster." the dark hair boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel." the pink haired boy smiled gazing intently at Lucy who felt her stomach contract a little as her eyes met his. Damn, did he have to be so good looking and be staring at her like he was about to devour her?

"Nice to meet you." she murmured shyly, not daring to raise her voice any louder. The close proximity of the two shirtless boys with abdominal muscles you could wash clothes on was having a dangerous effect on her body temperature and heart rate.

"Would you like to come in?" Natsu asked pushing himself off the doorframe and signalling for the girls to enter the flat.

"Oh god yes." Juvia replied and practically bounded over the threshold to be escorted into the rest of the flat by Gray. Natsu smirked at Lucy, who quickly tore her eyes away from his huge biceps, and extended his hand. She took it and he practically pulled her into the flat, closing the door behind her. Lucy tried not to fall into his chest and succeeded in only stumbling a little.

"You ok there?" Natsu asked still smirking.

"Fine." Lucy replied even though she could feel her face rapidly heating up as she followed Natsu into the spacious living room that was almost an exact copy of theirs next door (all the flats must have the same layout Lucy thought) where Juvia was already sitting on one of the plush sofas.

"Would either of you girls like a drink?" Natsu asked smiling. "We've got tea, coffee or something stronger if you prefer."

"Coffee would be amazing." Juvia replied, her eyes locked on Gray as she twirled a lock of her blue hair round her finger and he smirked back at her.

"Coffee would be great, thank you." Lucy said internally rolling her eyes at Juvia's brazenness and smiling at Natsu who went over to the kitchen where Gray was retrieving mugs from a cupboard.

"Dibs on the blonde." he muttered as he filled the kettle and flicked it on to boil.

"You can have her, mate." Gray replied turning round to stare hungrily at Juvia. "Milk and sugar?" he asked raising his voice so the girls could hear.

"Two for her, none for me." Juvia stated.

"Cause you're sweet enough already." Gray smirked.

"Something like that." Juvia replied still staring intently at Gray as she teased her bottom lip between her teeth and leaned back to reveal more of her ample cleavage.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucy muttered as she passed Juvia and sat on the other sofa.

"Have you not seen them?" Juvia asked incredulously. "They're gorgeous, how could it not be?"

"Are you honestly thinking about having sex with one of our neighbours on the first meeting?" Lucy hissed.

"Yes," Juvia replied as if the answer should have been obvious. "and you should too it's been way too long since you last even touched a naked man."

"That's not the point." Lucy snapped quietly. "I'd like to know someone before I sleep with them; unlike you, I have standards!"

"Maybe you should lower them." Juvia teased. "I bet that pink haired one could show you a really good time."

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation when they're three feet away from us!" Lucy groaned placing the palm of her hand on her forehead.

"So," Natsu's voice made Lucy look up to see both he and Gray coming into the living room each carrying two mugs of coffee. "what made you two decide to come and introduce yourselves today?" he asked as he handed Lucy a mug, sitting down next to her. Gray handed Juvia her own mug before sitting down next to her, a little closer than Natsu was to Lucy.

"Well it's kind of embarrassing…" Juvia said rolling her eyes and pretending to be embarrassed.

"We got ourselves locked out of our flat." Lucy murmured.

"And as we have nowhere to go…" Juvia continued.

"And no way of getting back in until tomorrow…" Lucy chimed in.

"We thought we'd throw ourselves on the mercy of our neighbours." Juvia finished shuffling a little closer to Gray.

"You locked yourself out of your flat?" Natsu laughed as Lucy nodded in embarrassment. "Seriously, who fails that much at life?"

"We do, apparently," Lucy sighed. "and as we don't have any friends in town yet, the landlord's away for the weekend and don't have enough money for a locksmith we're kind of stuck."

"I mean our only other option really is sleeping rough for the night." Juvia stated pouting slightly.

"Well," Gray said turning to raise an eyebrow at Natsu before turning back to grin at Juvia, running a lock of her hair through his fingers. "we can't have you girls sleeping on the street, now can we?" Juvia giggled and leaned closer to him, putting her coffee down on the table next to the sofa.

"For crying out loud." Natsu muttered rolling his eyes as Gray wrapped an arm around Juvia's shoulders and pulled her against his body.

"So," Lucy said turning to Natsu and trying to block out the fact that her flatmate was now running her hand over a stranger's biceps. "what do you guys do for a living?"

"Gray's a paramedic," Natsu said. "and I'm a fireman."

"Of course you are." Lucy muttered feeling a blush creeping up the back of her neck. Of course this insanely good looking shirtless man spent his time saving people and putting his own safety on the line for a living. It also didn't help that Lucy had always had a bit of a thing for firemen. As she tried to calm her breathing Lucy desperately tried to push thoughts of those strong looking arms wrapping around her, holding her down and pinning her into a mattress while Natsu's naked body pressed against hers. Lucy shook her head; her brain really wasn't helping her today.

"So you spend all day saving lives?" Juvia asked placing a hand on one of Gray's pectoral muscles. "It must be hard."

"Well I'm not one to brag but…" Gray shrugged in faux modesty. Natsu snorted and rolled his eyes again – Gray was definitely one to brag. Gray shot him a pointed look before turning back to Juvia who was leaning close to his face and fluttering her eyelashes.

"I bet you look really sexy in your uniform." Juvia smiled running a fingertip down Gray's washboard chest. "I've always thought paramedic's uniforms are really hot." Gray raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well I can show you if you want." he said standing up and extending his hand.

"Sure thing." Juvia replied taking his hand and letting Gray lead her out of the living room, presumably towards his bedoom. As Juvia left she shot Lucy a wink and shifted her eyes in Natsu's direction mouthing 'get in there'. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head; Juvia could be such a slut sometimes – if there was a pretty boy involved she was all over him without a second thought.

"Well," Natsu began after a slightly awkward pause. "no prizes for guessing what they're going to be doing."

"Yeah sorry about her," Lucy laughed. "she can be a bit…loose with her morals."

"Funny," Natsu chuckled. "I was going to say the same thing about him. So you two are pretty new in town aren't you?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied draining the last of her coffee. "which is why it really sucks getting locked out when we don't know anyone we can stay with but at least we know that's it's pretty damn impossible to get into the flat without keys or breaking the door down."

"Well you're always welcome here." Natsu shrugged as a loud moan was heard from Gray's bedroom.

"That was quick." Lucy muttered even though she wasn't in the least bit surprised. The way that Juvia and Gray had practically been fucking each other with their eyes from the moment they saw each other this outcome was inevitable.

"Sounds like Gray's giving Juvia a pretty warm welcome." Natsu grinned.

"Well it sounds like she's enjoying it." Lucy giggled as more moans and groans, increasing in volume, were heard.

Despite her giggling and making jokes about the situation Lucy found herself becoming increasingly more and more uncomfortable. The sounds of Juvia and Gray's moaning as the two of them began what was sounding like an incredibly intense fucking was reminding Lucy how long it had actually been since she had been engaged in those kinds of activities. It had been over a year (ok a year and four months – but it wasn't like she was counting) since she had split up with her previous boyfriend, Loke, and she hadn't had sex since then. Not for lack to trying on Loke's part to get back into her pants but Lucy wasn't having any of it.

Now here she was listening to her friend getting fucked by a handsome stranger, while she was sitting only a few feet away from another and, Lucy felt ashamed to admit it but, the heavy moans from the next room where turning her on somewhat. A small part of her was disgusted with herself that she was getting turned on by the sound of her friend having sex but that was overtaken by the larger part screaming at her to reach out at touch Natsu. Her brain seemed to be adamant on conjuring up images of him doing the kind of things to her that Gray was doing to Juvia.

Another loud groan of pleasure was heard from Gray's room and Lucy felt the inside of her thighs heat up. She shot a quick glance at Natsu, he was still wearing that smirk that made her knees weaken – this was not good! As the image of Natsu ploughing into her while holding her down and sucking on her neck flashed across her mind Natsu shifted a little closer and Lucy practically jumped out of her skin.

"Little jumpy there Luce," Natsu laughed leaning closer to her. "you doing ok?"

"Y…yeah." Lucy stuttered.

"Really?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow. "Cause you're looking a little flushed."

"I'm fine, really." Lucy lied, damn her blushing like a love-struck teenager. Natsu reached up and placed a hand on her forehead. Lucy stiffened at his touch.

"Are you sure? You feel quite hot." Natsu smirked as he brushed Lucy's fringe out of her eyes. "Really hot in fact; might have to find some way to cool you down." Despite herself Lucy leaned into Natsu's touch but she quickly shook away the fog in her head and grabbed Natsu's wrist.

"Hey," she warned. "I'm not as easy to get into bed as Juvia is. What makes you think I'm just going to sleep with a random stranger?"

"Well you leaned into me when I was touching you just now and the fact that you haven't been able to stop looking at me since you came in was a bit of a giveaway." Natsu smirked.

"Well I've got news for you, pal, I don't just sleep with anyone." Lucy told him. Natsu chuckled softly.

"I never said you were going to, you leapt to that conclusion all on your own and do you know why?" he teased.

"Why?" Lucy asked trying to sound stern – like she was telling him 'no' – but only succeeded making her desire more obvious as she gasped lightly as Natsu have her hair a gentle tug.

"Because you want me." he smirked cupping Lucy's chin and tilting her face backwards so their lips were almost touching.

"N…Natsu…" Lucy let out a breathy moan as he gave her hair another gentle jug and another series of heated moans was heard from the next room.

"Tell you what," Natsu began pulled away slightly and, even though he'd barely touched her, Lucy let out a soft whine in protest. "as you don't want to sleep with a random stranger and I'm sure as hell not going to force you too, we'll start off with something innocent and you tell me to stop when you're uncomfortable."

"But…" Lucy began trying to find some kind of flaw in this plan. The main flaw was that she was still about to be doing something with a man she had met about half an hour ago but there was just something about Natsu (and the fact that he had no shirt on might have been part of it) that made Lucy think 'to hell with it' and agree. "Ok."

"Good answer." Natsu purred before leaning towards her and pressing his lips lightly against hers.

Lucy moaned softly into the kiss as one of Natsu's arms snaked round her waist and he placed his palm on the small of her back. Using this hold on her Natsu lay her down on the sofa, still not breaking the contact with her lips. Lucy slipped her hands up Natsu's arms, feeling the muscles ripple at her touch, and up to clutch at his soft pink hair as he teased her bottom lip between his teeth. She let out a soft moan as he drew his teeth gently over her lip before diving back in to claim them in a heated kiss once again.

"Natsu!" Lucy moaned pulling back slightly as Natsu's hand that had been on her back crept round to rest on one of her breasts, his thumb rubbing over her nipple. Without a word Natsu took hold of her chin and brought her face back down to his, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue passed her open lips.

Lucy tightened her hold on his hair as his hot tongue collided with hers. Natsu's tongue dominated hers and began exploring every inch of her mouth, bring her more pleasure than she had expected from a simple kiss. His tongue swirling round hers and his thumb brushing her nipple made her stomach contract and her underwear dampen as she moaned into Natsu's mouth. He pulled away and smirked down at her flushed face as she gasped for air beneath him.

"Want me to stop?" he asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"No." Lucy panted.

"Good." Natsu smirked before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He didn't stay focused on her lips this time and moved his kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Lucy let out a strangled cry and bucked her hips into his as Natsu began softly sucking on her pulse point. As her groin rubbed against his she could feel how hard he was through his jeans and she let out another breathy moan, the thought of having that inside her made her wet with anticipation.

As his assault on her neck continued Natsu slipped the hand that had been rubbing her nipple down over the curves of her body until he reached the hem of her shirt. He slipped his hand under the fabric and pressed his palm to her heated stomach. Lucy moaned as his hand crept up to her breast once again although this time dipping inside her bra to rub her nipple into a hardened peak. Once he had her writhing again Natsu slipped his other hand to the bottom of her shirt and began pulling it up. Lucy lifted her shoulders off the sofa slightly so he could pull it up over her head and throw it well out of her reach.

Once her shirt was gone Natsu reattached his lips to her heated skin, one hand on her hips while the other slipped round her back to unhook her bra. Lucy opened her legs a little more as Natsu repositioned himself between them, placing kisses down her body until he reached the valley of her breasts. Once there he hooked a finger underneath her bra and pulled it off in one fluid motion before tossing it aside and swirling his tongue over a nipple while his thumb and forefinger teased the other.

"Natsu, don't stop." Lucy groaned softly as he still his movements momentarily.

"As you wish." he smirked against her skin before placing a heated kiss just above her breast. She really was putty in his hands now and he wanted to make her come again and again. She still seemed to be holding back, volume wise, but he was pretty sure he would have her screaming soon enough.

He began trailing hot, fiery kisses down her body until he reached the hem of her jeans. He popped the top button open and slipped a hand inside. His fingers crept past the hem of her underwear and down into her pussy. As his finger slipped inside her tight heat he leaned up and moaned softly into her ear.

"Oh god." Lucy breathed as Natsu drew his finger up to circle her clit while his teeth grazed her earlobe.

"So wet already Lucy," he whispered huskily in her ear. "you are a naughty girl. Whatever am I going to do with you?" Lucy simple moaned in response as Natsu slipped his finger back into her. She bucked her hips as, once again, he drew his finger out and began to circle her clit this time faster than before.

Natsu smirked and began trailing his tongue down the length of her body until he reached the hem of her jeans. He drew his hand out of her underwear, earning a soft whine of protest from Lucy and began pulling her jeans and underwear down. Lucy quickly kicked off her shoes so that Natsu could remove the last of her clothing before he knelt back and took in the full sight of her. Seeing her panting, flushed and naked beneath him Natsu let out a soft growl; he needed desperately to taste her, to feel her.

Spreading her legs slightly further apart Natsu wasted no time nestling his face between them. His tongue darted out to taste her and as soon as her flavour assaulted his tongue he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He plunged his fingers into her tight, constricting heat (he couldn't help fantasising about how she would feel wrapped around his dick) and began flicking his tongue over her clit. Lucy moaned loudly, at a volume that would have made her embarrassed before but it had been so long since anyone had eaten her, and her hands shot down to grasp Natsu's hair as he continued his attack on her clit.

"Ah Natsu!" Lucy moaned as his tongue changed direction and filled her with an entirely new pleasure. He lifted his head slightly to look at her panting, red face and his cock twitched – about ready to explode there and then.

"You taste amazing." he groaned softly, his eyes locking with hers before diving back down to suck hungrily on her dripping pussy, savouring everything that was her. With his fingers inside her and his tongue mercilessly torturing her clit Lucy could feel herself getting closer and closer, then Natsu's fingers hit something inside her that made her see stars.

"I…I'm c…coming!" she screamed throwing her head back and tightening her grip on his hair as her entire body convulsed and she reached her orgasm.

Natsu pulled away licking his lips and looking down at the mask of pure bliss on Lucy's face and his heart skipped a beat. She was perfect and there was no way in hell that he was going to let her go. He reached his hand down and pressed his fingers to her lips. She opened her mouth and wound her tongue around them, tasting herself on his fingers. Natsu groaned in pleasure and removed his fingers before leaning down to slip his tongue into her mouth.

"You're so beautiful," Natsu breathed before chuckling. "and such a bad girl – letting a complete stranger eat you out on his sofa." Lucy blushed furiously.

"I…that's not…" she stammered. Natsu chuckled softly before kissing her again.

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked. "We can get to know each other and then I wouldn't be a total stranger."

"I'd like that." Lucy smiled looking up into his eyes.

"I'm so glad you got locked out of your flat." Natsu grinned.

"I think I am too." Lucy grinned back. Natsu's grin morphed into a wicked smirk as he slipped a hand down Lucy's body again to rub her clit. She moaned and bucked up into his hand at the contact.

"So you ready for round two?" he asked teasingly.

"What about dinner?" Lucy asked. Natsu just smirked.

"All in good time," he replied. "you've got till tomorrow morning before you get back into your flat after all." Well, Lucy thought as Natsu traced the tip of his tongue along the column of her neck, he does have a point – she may as well enjoy it.

**So there we go my first hardcore het, I hope it was ok S-E xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hey guys ;) seeing as loads of you said you wanted a sequel I thought it was high time I delivered on the goods. This had intended to be a 'Merry Christmas' for you all, then when Christmas passed it was a 'Happy New Year' fic and it's now the 6th of January and I super suck lol Anyway I hope you guys like this as much as you did the first chapter, I never really specified in the story but this is set about a month or two after the first one. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, follows and general support, love you guys 3**

Lucy heaved herself up the last couple of stairs to the fourth floor, her legs feeling like lead and she couldn't wait to slip into a nice hot bath. That had been the worst shift this week; her boss had been horrible, the customers had been irritating and, on top of that, her ex-boyfriend Loke had shown up and refused to leave her alone until she got Sting, the security guard who had taken to following her around like a lovesick puppy (or as she and her work friend Erza had dubbed him; Creepy Sting) to get rid of him for her and the lift in her block of flats was still broken. That had just been the crappy topper to an extra crappy day but at least it was over now.

Relieved to finally be home Lucy slipped her key into the lock. It wouldn't budge. Frowning in confusion she tried turning the key again but still it wouldn't budge. She pulled it out, checking to see if she had actually put the right key in in the first place. It was definitely the right key so why couldn't she get inside?

Hoping that Juvia was home and she wasn't totally locked out of the house…again, she knocked on the door. As she waited she cast a quick look up at the large silver numbers on the door just to make sure she did actually have the right flat. She had done that before; after a long shift she had ended up trying to get into the wrong flat and discovering that 'Mrs Number 35' was having an affair with her brother in law and paid for her silence on the matter with free pastries from the bakery she ran.

Finally she heard the clicking of the lock from inside and then the chain being pulled across. Well at least Juvia was home, although that didn't explain why she had locked and bolted the door. That answer became abundantly clear when Juvia opened the door a little way and Lucy was confronted with the vision of her in a back to front tank top and inside out boxer shorts.

"Lucy!" Juvia exclaimed a little too loudly to just be surprised, almost as if she was signalling her presence to someone inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here." Lucy replied, stating the obvious.

"Oh right, duh." Juvia grinned smacking the palm of her hand to her forehead as if this was news she had forgotten. "I thought you were working late tonight."

"No this is my early night." Lucy said amazed that Juvia had forgotten when she usually knew Lucy's shifts better than she did… Lucy narrowed her eyes as it suddenly clicked in her brain. "Is Gray here?"

"No." Juvia lied making it even more obvious that she was lying.

"So this is just a wardrobe malfunction then?" Lucy asked sceptically, tugging the hem of the shirt.

"Ok I forgot that you finished early tonight, I'm sorry." Juvia confessed.

"It's fine." Lucy replied waving her off. "I'm exhausted I'm just going to go straight to bed anyway." she added moving to enter the flat.

"You can't!" Juvia exclaimed hurriedly shoving her hand into Lucy's chest and stopping her from going any further.

"Why not?" Lucy asked darkly, glaring at her. If she was about to say what Lucy thought she was…

"Gray's naked in the living room." Juvia stated.

"I hate you." Lucy replied without missing a beat. "Why?"

"He's handcuffed to the radiator and covered in whipped cream." Juvia said as if that was enough of an explanation, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"I really hate you." Lucy shot back. "So what am I supposed to do now?" Juvia went back into the flat, closing the door behind her, and emerging a few seconds later opening her purse.

"Here's a twenty," she said riffling through her purse and handing Lucy the note. "go see a film for the next couple of hours or something."

"Can I at least get a change of clothes or do I have to go sit in my uniform?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Hey Juvia," Gray's voice called from inside. "are you coming back or what?" Lucy rolled her eyes; since those two had gotten together Lucy had often found herself playing the part of spectator to their sexual antics.

"Sorry I gotta go." Juvia said hastily casting a look over her shoulder before slamming the door in Lucy's face.

"Hey!" Lucy cried out indignantly, raising her fist to pound on the door when it suddenly opened again. Juvia reappeared and grabbed Lucy's keys.

"Better take those too. I'll let you back in when we're done." she grinned before darting back inside and bolting the door (which, considering that she had her keys, Lucy thought was completely moot.)

Lucy sighed, defeated. While she had been looking forward to an evening in her pyjamas, eating cup cake batter (because she couldn't be bothered to wait for them to cook) and watching Galuna Shore reruns she now found herself locked out of her flat with nothing to do until she could get back in…again.

She didn't fancy having to go to the cinema by herself in her work uniform plus after what had happened today there was every chance that Creepy Sting and/or Loke had followed her home and were waiting outside for her. Aside from the worrying notion that they both might know where she lived now, she didn't have the patience for either of them. Well, she thought to herself casting a look over at the door to the neighbouring flat, there was another place she could go and hang out for a few hours until Gray and Juvia had finished defiling the living room.

She still felt a little silly – allowing herself to get locked out of her flat once again – as she knocked on Natsu's door. Within seconds he opened the door, clad only in loose hanging tracksuit bottoms, and smirked when he saw her.

"Well this is a nice surprise." he practically purred. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Lucy?"

"Juvia locked me out the flat," Lucy mumbled, her face turning a deep shade of pink. "I came home early, Gray was there and she took my keys before locking me out."

"So you came round to see me?" Natsu chuckled and Lucy felt her knees weaken at the sound. Ever since she and Juvia had gotten themselves locked out of the flat and they had met their sinfully good looking neighbours Juvia and Gray had continued sleeping together while Lucy and Natsu had decided to take things slowly. Well Lucy had decided to take things slowly and Natsu was happy to go along with it.

"I didn't know if you were working tonight or not so I came over on the off chance that you were in." Lucy muttered looking away in embarrassment but she could still feel Natsu's eyes on her. A gentle hand reached over and took Lucy's chin, turning her head in Natsu's direction, before warm lips captured hers in a heated kiss.

"Why don't you come in and I can keep you entertained until Juvia and Gray are done." he smirked suggestively. Lucy blushed furiously as she allowed him to pull her into the flat. He closed the door behind her and pushed her up against it. Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes as he leaned over her, trailing his fingertips down the column of her neck.

"N…Natsu." she whimpered softly, leaning into his touch.

"Yes." Natsu smirked down at her. Lucy wanted to grab him by the back of the neck, kiss him and moan for him to fuck her into the door until she couldn't walk but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She was too nervous and didn't have the confidence to be as forward about sex as Juvia was and Natsu probably had much more experience than she did when it came to sex. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a high pitched squeak.

"Can I use your shower?" she asked and closed her eyes in embarrassment. Natsu chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Sure thing." he replied. "You can use the en-suite in my room, Gray's got all his crap in the main bathroom. I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks." Lucy smiled as Natsu led her toward his bedroom. She was nervous and she felt silly for being so – she had been in Natsu's bedroom before but this time she was going to be naked in Natsu's bedroom. Granted he wasn't going to be there with her but she was still going to be completely naked for a substantial amount of time there.

"You should only have to turn the water on," Natsu told her as he handed her a clean towel from a draw. "the temperature's pretty much stuck at hot."

"That's perfect." Lucy smiled taking off her work jacket and placing it on the bed. "Can I borrow some clothes, Juvia wouldn't let me go in and get any."

"Sure thing." Natsu laughed as he pulled a large shirt out of another draw and placed it on the bed next to her jacket. "I'll grab you some trousers out of the dryer and leave them in here for when you get out." Lucy sighed happily.

"Thank you so much." she smiled at Natsu over her shoulder. "I can't believe Juvia locked me out just so she could have sex. I will kill her when she lets me back in." Natsu laughed and slipped his arms around her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Go have a shower and I'll make you some coffee." he stated giving her a push towards the en-suite.

"And this is why you're amazing." Lucy smiled.

"I have been told." he smirked before kissing her again and making his way to the door. "Now go shower and I'll have your coffee for when you get out."

Once Natsu had left Lucy quickly stripped off the rest of her uniform and climbed into the shower. As soon as she turned on the water it warmed up almost instantly and she could feel all the crap from the day washing away down the drain with the water. She sighed contentedly as she leaned her head back under the spray and ran her hands through her wet hair. She felt so much better already and she was even beginning to feel her anger for Juvia taking over the apartment for her sexual games leaving her.

She turned off the water once she was done and dried herself off before pulling on the shirt Natsu had left for her. As she towel dried her hair she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror; her cheeks were slightly flushed from the water, her damp hair hung nicely around her face and Natsu's shirt hung on her in just the right way to make her feel incredibly sexy. She bit her lip and smirked to herself, an idea and a new found confidence filling her. She hung the towel on the back of the door and left the trousers on the bed next to her uniform before going to the living room and leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm out." she stated biting her bottom lip and tugging at the bottom of the shirt in a way that gave off the pretence of awkwardness and naivety.

"That was quick…" Natsu began before turning round to see face her still holding the jar of coffee. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight of her in nothing but his shirt; well he assumed she didn't have anything on underneath it, the thing was huge on him and it came down to her mid-thigh so he couldn't be sure. His eyes trailed hungrily up her gorgeously long legs to her stunning body hidden only by his shirt and that beautiful face of hers, staring at him with hungry eyes. "Wow!" he breathed as he put the coffee jar down.

"So," Lucy purred, filled with confidence by the fact that she had rendered him practically speechless. "what do you want to do now?" A smirk spread across Natsu's face as he looked into her huge brown eyes and he stalked across the room toward her.

"I'm sure I can think of something we can do." he replied huskily as he reached her and ran his fingers through her damp hair.

"Oh yeah?" she asked looking up at him and biting her bottom lip. He gently tilted her chin up so that their lips were almost touching. He could feel her breath ghosting over his lips and the anticipation was only making him want her more.

"Yeah." he replied before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against hers. As soon as their lips touched Lucy moaned softly and melted into the kiss, pressing herself closer to Natsu's body. She ran her hands up his chest to tangle in his hair and pull him deeper into the kiss as she took the lead, opening her mouth and tracing her tongue over Natsu's bottom lip. He took her hint and massaged his tongue against hers, pushing her up against the doorframe.

As they continued to kiss Natsu slid his hand from Lucy's chin down her neck, over her shoulders and down her body, pressing against every curve as if memorising it, until he came to the hem of his shirt. He slipped his hand underneath the material and up to rest on her hip. As his hand pressed against her warm skin he discovered that she was, in fact, wearing nothing underneath the shirt. He released a strangled groan and pressed his body harder against hers, digging his fingers into her hip, and Lucy let out her own light groan as she felt his fully hard erection though his tracksuit.

"Natsu…" she panted, breaking the kiss and desperately trying to get some air into her lungs. Her face felt hot and her blush had spread across her cheeks, down her neck and was tinting the expanse of her chest that Natsu could see. She looked absolutely beautiful like that and he wanted her so badly.

"Yeah?" he panted also trying to catch his breath.

"Bedroom." Lucy finally managed to get out. "Now." Natsu smirked and pulled back slightly, taking Lucy's hand.

"I thought you'd never ask." he said before grabbing her round the waist and flinging her over his shoulder.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked indignantly as she tried to wriggle free from his grip, only now realising that the lack of underwear was a bad choice (although she did have to admit, being carried to his bedroom like this was pretty damn hot.) "Put me down!"

"As you wish." he laughed as they crossed the threshold and dropped her down onto his bed. Lucy fell onto the mattress with a slightly undignified yelp, worried that the moment had been ruined but as soon as she looked up into Natsu's hungry eyes she realised that there was no danger of that. He smirked at her as he trailed a finger over her plump bottom lip then down her neck and over her body until he, once again, reached the hem of his shirt.

She shivered in anticipation as he slipped his hand underneath it, his fingers ghosting up the inside of her thigh until he reached her dripping pussy. He couldn't believe how wet she was from their simple make-out session but, then again, unlike the other times they had ended up heatedly kissing this time she seemed to want it to lead somewhere. He slipped a finger into her wet heat before moving it up to her clit.

"Natsu please…" she moaned as he slowly circled her clit.

"Yes Lucy," he smirked, still teasing her with his torturously slow pace. "what do you want me to do?" He leaned over and softly dragged his teeth over her earlobe as he continued to rub her. "Tell me what you want," he whispered hotly in her ear in response to the strangled moan she let out. "I won't do anything until you tell me to." Lucy bit her lip, too embarrassed to say what she really wanted to but as Natsu slipped his finger down over her and back up to her clit again she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop teasing and fuck me!" she cried.

"Well," Natsu smirked, removing his fingers from Lucy and beginning to slowly slip off his trousers and boxers as Lucy hurriedly began undoing the buttons of the shirt unable to take her eyes off him, especially when his rock hard cock was reviled to her. "that certainly didn't take long." He leaned over her, his arms caging her underneath him. "No foreplay and you want me to fuck you senseless…not that I'm complaining but where did this come from?"

"I don't know." Lucy replied breathily and she didn't. Maybe it was the fact that Juvia and Gray were going at it next door and she wanted to do the same thing with Natsu, or maybe it was seeing Loke again – having all that dragged up once again – made her want to solidify her relationship with Natsu. Then again it could be that he was really fucking hot and she was horny and tired of making him (and herself) wait. Natsu chuckled and the sound made Lucy quiver.

"Like I said," he purred leaning in to capture her lips. "I'm not complaining." He drew away and Lucy had to supress a whimper at the loss. She watched as he went to the bathroom and came back a short while later holding a square foil packet. He slowly drew the packet to his mouth and ripped it open with his teeth. He removed the wrapper from around the condom and from between his teeth, dropping it into the bin next to his wardrobe, before slipping the latex over his cock. He leaned over Lucy, positioning himself to enter her when an idea suddenly entered her mind.

"Wait!" she exclaimed placing her hand on his chest. Lucy saw Natsu's jaw clench slightly as he tried not to show his frustration. She leaned up to his ear, making sure to press her exposed breasts up against his chest.

"I want to ride you." she whispered heatedly in his ear giving the lobe a soft bite. Natsu groaned and Lucy felt his cock twitch, brushing against her inner thigh.

"God Luce, are you trying to kill me?" he asked. Lucy just smirked at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder and Natsu let her flip him so that he was underneath her. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, and he looked up into her lust filled brown eyes. "You certainly are full of surprises today."

"And you love it." she replied taking a firm hold of Natsu's erection and guiding it to her pussy.

"Fucking right." he moaned as he felt himself begin to slide into her wet heat and had to fight the urge to thrust up and impale her. Lucy bit her lip as she began to take him in, despite how wet she was it had been a long time since she had had sex and it was painful having to readjust to the feeling of being filled once again, maybe going on top for their first time hadn't been one of her best ideas. Natsu looked up at her pained expression and sat up cupping the back of her head. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, her eyes still tightly shut and her bottom lip clamped between her teeth. "it's just…been a while," she panted in embarrassment. "and you're quite big." Natsu chuckled and pressed a firm kiss to her lips to distract her.

"Only quite?" he joked.

"Oh shut up you know what I mean." she laughed a little breathlessly. The pain was beginning to fade now so she gave her hips an experimental roll and the result was instantaneous. Natsu let his head fall back, moaning heavily and tightening his grip around her so as not to fall back down onto the mattress.

"Oh god, Lucy!" he cried as she began to ride his dick, picking up the pace as she did. He opened his eyes and the sight before him nearly made him come; Lucy's face was flushed, her eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure, a light sheen of sweat on her skin and his shirt still hanging off her shoulders. She looked amazing!

As Lucy picked up the pace even more, riding him as if her life depended on it, Natsu tightened his grip around her and began to match her thrust for thrust. She sank her fingers into his soft pink hair and pulled his face up to hers, crashing their lips together and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. As they kissed furiously Natsu slipped one of his hands around to her front and began massaging one of her breasts, running his thumb over her nipple. That simple action couple with his cock buried inside her was too much for Lucy and she threw her head back moaning loudly.

"Natsu," she panted. "I'm going to…"

"Me too." he groaned in her ear as he felt her walls clenching tightly around him and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer either. "Together?" he breathed and felt her nod against him.

With one final thrust and a cry of each other's names both reached their peak; Lucy tightening and twitching around Natsu, him heating up inside her and filling the condom, still keeping up his thrusting to make sure that they both rode out their orgasms to the fullest. He dropped his heard against her shoulder, breathing heavily, as they both began to come down from their high.

When he found enough energy to move Natsu lifted his head and softly kissed Lucy's lips. Still buried inside her Natsu picked Lucy up and slowly turned their positions around so that she was lying down on the bed before he pulled out of her. She moaned softly as he did before falling, boneless, onto the mattress. She looked so beautiful, Natsu thought as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"That was amazing." Lucy breathed smiling up at him. Natsu gazed into her eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"I love you." he stated softly. Lucy's eyes widened – that wasn't what she had expected to hear.

"What?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as a normal volume and not shriek in shock. Natsu's face turned dark red as he suddenly realised what he had just said.

"I said 'so were you'." he replied hurriedly. "Amazing, I mean, really good…I'm going to go clean up." he babbled getting off the bed and darting for the bathroom. A grin spread across Lucy's face as she watched him take off the condom and deposit it in the bin before washing his hands.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" he asked hurriedly, trying to ignore his little slip up as he turned to her.

"You too." Lucy stated ambiguously as if also ignoring it and commenting on his performance. Natsu's face deepened in colour and he quickly made his way back over to the bed, slipping his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder. Lucy smiled to herself; this was a much better end to the day than she could possibly have predicted.

**There we go, I left the ending kinda ambiguous with room for more of a sequel if people want it but not if they don't :D xxx**


End file.
